1. Field of the Invention
Improved Method of Producing Mushroom Spawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the nutrient for the growth of mushroom spawn has normally been a grain base. The prior art method of producing the mushroom spawn involves the cooking of the grain in water, with the grain then being loaded into growth chambers, which chambers are normally glass jars with lids having openings therein that contain filters, with the filters allowing the escape of gases from the growth chambers, but preventing the entry of micro organisms into the chambers.
The growth chambers and contents are then placed in a steam autoclave and subjected to heat and pressure to the extent that all microbiological organisms that would grow in the nutrient at ambient temperature are inactivated. The growth chambers are cooled to ambient temperature and inoculated with mushroom mycelium of a desired species and strain. The inoculated growth chambers are then maintained at a temperature and under such environmental conditions that are most favorable for the growth of the mushroom mycelium. The spawn is completed when the grain has been thoroughly occupied or grown through by the mycelium.
The prior art method above-described has the operational disadvantage that the autoclave is an extremely expensive piece of equipment, and limits the production of mushroom spawn, for only a limited number of the growth chambers can be disposed in the autoclave at the same time. The growth chambers are in the autoclave from three to four hours. The autoclave due to being pressurized is a hazardous piece of equipment, and in addition to the expense and time involved in using the same may result in serious injuries to inexperienced personnel if it is opened prior to the pressure within the autoclave being equalized with the pressure of the ambient atmosphere.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing mushroom spawn that eliminates certain operational disadvantages of the prior art methods, namely, the use of any type of heated or pressurized autoclave, the excessive time required in using the autoclave, the hazard of using the autoclave, and the requirement of substantial capital to go into the business of growing mushroom spawn.